


陶园三遇

by chansang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Drinking - Turned On By, Come as Lube, Consent Issues, Identity Issues, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Physical Fight Leading to Sex, Pre-Canon One Night Stand, Rough Oral Sex, Trying To Determine If Lover Is Secretly A Monster Or If The Clues Are Just Coincidence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang
Summary: 事情发展势头不错。但杰洛特本应知道这是麻烦事的苗头。





	陶园三遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [When in Toussaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568615) by [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday). 

> beta：@lzskwzl

离开北方领域是个正确的选择——再也没有无处不在的泥泞，死亡和腐尸。好吧，至少这些东西在陶森特少了很多。皇帝悬赏他项上人头的机会也随着他人走得越远而变得越小，这也是杰洛特匆忙离开的一大重要原因。

他一路缓缓穿过乡村小路，欣赏着自然美景，顺便接些简单容易的委托，时不时回味一下这个地方给他带来的愉快回忆。

在这儿的第一个晚上，杰洛特难得睡在了有屋顶的地方——然而旅馆里挤满了人，让他睡得不是很好，但这个与葡萄酒相关的庆祝活动上供应了许多便宜的葡萄酒，让他快活了起来。虽然便宜，但毕竟是在陶森特，这些酒堪称物美价廉。

杰洛特刚解决完今晚的第一瓶酒，有人摇摇晃晃朝他走过来，酒洒到了他靴子上。他叹气抬头一看，面前是一个看起来太过于清醒而不像醉酒蹒跚的黑发男人。而他身后站着的一个醉酒矮人，看起来才像是站不直的醉汉。

“嘿，你，就是你，你以为你在干什么，挡我的路？如果你想找架打，老子奉陪，就在这儿打！”醉汉叫喊着，指着那个黑发男人，但显然他自己才是在找茬。杰洛特正要躲开这场一触即发的架，因为他非常不希望被扔出旅馆，但他看了那个男人一眼。对方看起来很_凶残_，一副要把整个镇子夷为平地、再用那个醉汉的血洒满废墟的样子。那副表情迅速消失，让杰洛特几乎以为自己想多了，然而他还是介入了。

“去别处找架打吧，嗯？”他说道，侧了侧身，让他两把剑都能被人清楚看到。醉汉犹豫了，随后杰洛特补充道：“你坏了我喝酒的心情。”要么是他的语气足够吓人，要么就是醉汉太过于尊敬酒精，对方后退几步，跌跌撞撞往门口走去。

“多谢，”男人说道，听起来有些勉强，“同时也很抱歉。”他停顿了一下补充道。

“没事，我很确定我的靴子沾上过更恶心的东西。”杰洛特说道。在杰洛特继续说了句“我买酒来给你满上吧。” 的时候，男人其实已经转过身去准备离开。他几乎都要大声咒骂自己了。他不知道他为什么要这么说，那个陌生人看起来也不像需要陪伴的样子。该死，_杰洛特_也不想要人陪伴啊。

男人扭头看向杰洛特，从刚才以来第一次直视着他，随后开始上下打量着杰洛特的外表。这，他不是这个意思，虽然他突然也不知道他刚刚那句话是什么意思了。就在他能捋清楚之前，男人表现出了一副同意了的样子。

“我的荣幸，”他说道，语气太过平稳，以至杰洛特无法判断对方是不是在暗讽，对方伸手问候道，“狄拉夫。”

“杰洛特，”杰洛特说道，握住了对方的手。他实在想不出有什么能立刻澄清现状的法子，于是他只是去买了几瓶店里的招牌酒。

他们找了个最安静的角落坐下。杰洛特实在不知道该如何礼貌询问狄拉夫是否打算谋杀本地的醉汉，所以他只是跟对方闲聊着。就像往常一样，闲聊的感觉让他嘴巴淡出个鸟来。

“那么，是什么风把你吹到了陶森特？你听起来不像是本地人。”

“你也不像。”狄拉夫说道。杰洛特不知如何解释狄拉夫看着他的尖锐眼神，对方向前俯了俯身，好像要在杰洛特脸上寻找什么蛛丝马迹一样。他们才刚刚认识，杰洛特也不_觉得_对方有什么想让自己死的理由，不过他以前就这样翻车过。他已经好多年没来过陶森特，而且看样子也不像有人故意来这儿找他。尤其是他并没有告诉过别人他要去哪儿。

“我来这边有私事要办。”狄拉夫继续说道，似乎是什么也没从杰洛特脸上看出来一样，他的眼神不再那么锐利了。杰洛特感到了一阵短暂的令人困惑的失望。狄拉夫给自己倒了些酒，像喝水般一饮而尽。这让杰洛特对那道印象深刻的凶残目光再次好奇了起来。这酒不是玛哈坎烈酒，在这一带葡萄酒的确是比水更普遍的饮品。

狄拉夫动作优雅地酒瓶递给了杰洛特，两人的手轻轻相触。杰洛特突然感到血液在血管中剧烈地脉动。狄拉夫的视线从杰洛特的腰部扫到他的颈部，好像他能感知到杰洛特的状态一样。他收回手，打破了这副场景。杰洛特耳边传来脉搏的微弱搏动声，他有些晕乎乎的。

看来_狄拉夫_对于杰洛特将请他喝酒当做前戏的想法并无异议。他颇无可救药地试图抵抗这个想法，但内心深处却无法否认，若狄拉夫哪怕有一丁点邀请的意思，他必定会跟着他到更隐蔽的地方去。

他给自己倒了更多的酒，最好能洗刷自己想大声承认欲望的冲动。

“你会因此在这儿久留吗？”他问道，随后感觉到一阵想低头撞桌子的强烈冲动。他似乎失去了问问题的时候能不像审问的说话能力。也许他_真_是一个人在乡下待了太久。他一饮而尽，放弃挣扎，承认自己正在出洋相。

狄拉夫若有所思地盯着杰洛特的颈部，吞咽了一下。杰洛特一口饮尽杯中的酒，狄拉夫唇角扬起一抹不起眼的邪恶笑意。

“足够久了。”他说道，注意力明显放在了杰洛特的嘴唇而非对方的眼睛上。

杰洛特放下酒杯，同时自豪于自己的不动声色。他回视狄拉夫——对方带着曲线的脖颈，宽厚的肩膀，似乎高高在上的眼神——尽管他们几乎一样高。在昏暗的灯光下，对方眼神一闪，眼睛似乎变成了黑色。

“走吧？”杰洛特问道，微微歪头，指向一侧通往房间的楼梯。

“噢，_乐意之至_，”狄拉夫说道，语气有些奇怪，让杰洛特后背发凉。“请带路吧。”两人离座，上楼，远离旁人纷纷投来的窥探目光。

刚踏进房间，狄拉夫便用惊人的力气一把将杰洛特推到了门上。杰洛特将他拉得更近，用他所知的最大力气吻着他，单刀直入，一开始便给了他一个深入而湿漉的吻。犹豫了一秒钟之后狄拉夫同样回应了他，尖锐的牙齿咬着杰洛特的嘴唇，抓住了他的肩膀。两人之间隔着层层布料，可身体相贴的感觉还是让人非常兴奋。狄拉夫尝起来是酒的味道，身上带着皮革和杜松气味，还有，令人难以置信的，_激情_。

抵着两人的门不妙地嘎吱作响，杰洛特往前一压，试图让他们往房间更里头走。有那么一刻好像狄拉夫没有被他推动的样子，杰洛特甚至用上了全力。一阵意外的热流穿过杰洛特的身体。

狄拉夫收住力气往后退，止住了两人的吻，在昏暗的房间里他的眼睛有那么一瞬间变得全黑。杰洛特仔细打量着对方，该死，要把他们两个衣服都脱光可不简单。谁他妈需要这么多带扣?

杰洛特刚拿下他的剑，狄拉夫明显不想再等，抓住杰洛特的腰带将他拖了过来，再次亲了上去，舌头勾画着杰洛特的牙齿，直到对方失去耐心试图咬住它。狄拉夫低声暗暗轻笑，杰洛特膝盖发软。他们需要到床上去。至少，需要一堵坚固的墙。

狄拉夫啃咬着杰洛特的脖颈，用力一咬留下印记，几乎咬破了表皮。性爱转移到了床上，杰洛特跪倒在床，发出了一声十分下流的响亮呻吟。他同样优雅地完成了这一任务，只感到一阵短暂的羞耻，因为这个姿势会很容易让他达到高潮。

狄拉夫高高在上地看着他，脸上满是阴沉沉的饥渴。

没错，这就是他在这儿跪倒在床、身边是狄拉夫而非某个漂亮的女招待的一大原因。对方脸上一开始出现的凶残表情——杰洛特从看到他第一眼开始就一直想要对方用这种表情看着他。他想要某个他甘愿被放倒，被_征服_的人。

对方眼神之炽烈与杰洛特第一次在楼下看到的那种凶狠十分接近。这让他颤抖起来，伸手抓住了狄拉夫的衣服，试图拉开他的衣服以触碰到皮肤。双手麻木而无力，像置身梦中，他摸索着，意志力岌岌可危。狄拉夫再次轻笑着解开了自己的裤子，该死的，好吧。对方的鸡巴形状可观，只有半硬，已经比杰拉特以前吸过的任何鸡巴都要大，但他其实也并没有吸过很多鸡巴。可来得早不如来得巧。

杰洛特握住对方的鸡巴，撸动几下让它更硬。他俯身向前，性奋的气味让他半醉半醒，他舔了舔头部。狄拉夫很快丧失耐心——他伸手扯住杰洛特的头发，让他再凑近些。杰洛特张嘴让狄拉夫把鸡巴插了进去。

对方本钱够大，直让他下巴快脱臼，他必须努力让自己别咬到对方。狄拉夫似乎并不在乎杰洛特舒不舒服，只是一路插进，直到他的鸡巴碰到杰洛特喉咙后部。后者试图止住干呕，往后退了一下，但狄拉夫另一只手放到了杰洛特后脖子上，继续把他往前拉。杰洛特毫无胜算地试图推着对方的腿——而不是往后退，但是对方继续推进，无视杰洛特的哽噎和无声的抗议。直到全根没入，杰洛特的嘴唇也碰到了根部，他才停下。他就这么停下动作，在杰洛特的喉咙不断收缩、挤压着他的鸡巴时呻吟出声。

杰洛特知道自己可以屏息很久，这才过了没几秒，但本能的惊慌占了上风，他失去了协调和控制力。操，好像他真的到了走投无路的地步，而狄拉夫可以对他为所欲为一样。这个想法让他突然欲火焚身起来，恐惧与欲望并驾齐驱。他的鸡巴在裤内抽动，他忽然非常想用手抚慰它。他拉开裤子，把鸡巴掏了出来，含着狄拉夫的鸡巴呻吟着。氧气耗尽，他全身紧绷起来，狄拉夫终于往后抽出一部分，让杰洛特得以呼吸。

当然了，他低声咆哮一声又挺身插了回去，杰洛特的鸡巴在他手中抽动，手上湿漉漉沾满了前液。狄拉夫开始快速地肏干杰洛特的喉咙，后者在不断被鸡巴呛住的情况下试图跟上节奏。

他尽力试着让自己协调一些，但却根本没用。狄拉夫抓在他头发上的手收紧，用力拉扯的地方传来剧烈的刺痛。

呻吟一声，狄拉夫再次全根没入，保持姿势，插到最深。他一动不动，直到杰洛特开始感到头晕目眩，当他终于松开杰洛特的头发时，杰洛特并没有立刻后退。操，他想深深含着鸡巴，让他无法呼吸或者无法抵抗的那种，直至高潮。他差点就射了，随后狄拉夫低声笑着抽离鸡巴。杰洛特自觉十分正当地发出了欲求不满的哀鸣声。

他抬头，狄拉夫仍带着跟先前一样的炽热眼神看着他。

“你跪下的样子确实好看。”狄拉夫说道，手指描摹着杰洛特的脸。房间里充斥着性爱的气息，还伴随着出于某种原因的血腥味，这只会让杰洛特愈加饥渴，他几乎就要高潮了，但却还需要更多才能到达终点。

“但是，”狄拉夫继续说着，将两根手指伸进杰洛特嘴里，“还没完呢。”他语气坚定，好像下定了什么决心一样。

杰洛特试着吮吸伸在他嘴里的手指，濒临高潮，以至于就算狄拉夫在背诵帝国法律，在杰洛特听起来都像是下流至极的话。这时候狄拉夫抬腿，靴子踩到了杰洛特放在自己鸡巴上的手。杰洛特试图往后躲，但狄拉夫不放过他。他继续用力直到杰洛特移不开手、不得不停止动作，直到这股压力让对方感到疼痛以至于从高潮边缘跌落。他在杰洛特试图下嘴咬他的时候抽出了自己的手指。

“_我操你m_——”

“躺到床上，杰洛特。”狄拉夫说道，他的声音在中途转变为低沉的咆哮声，充满了命令的意味。杰洛特犹豫片刻，随后起身躺到了床上，嘴里骂骂咧咧的。

“最好值得我这么做。”他抱怨着，声音听起来沙哑不堪，不愧是一副刚给人做完口交的样子。

狄拉夫一言不发，以极快的速度扯下了杰洛特身上的所有衣服。

好吧。今晚发生的奇事可真是一环接着一环。

衣服一除，狄拉夫把手指插进了杰洛特体内，摆开他的腿以便给自己留出地方。狄拉夫很快又伸进一根手指，杰洛特发生一声破碎的呻吟，但除此之外并没有阻止他。

似乎没一会儿功夫，狄拉夫抽出手指，用他已经再次硬起来的鸡巴作为代替，插了进去。跟方才插在杰洛特嘴里相比，他现在表现出了一些克制，但并没有多少。杰洛特也并不欣赏他这一点——他需要高潮，就现在，不然他会死的。或者会大开杀戒。

狄拉夫深入而快速地抽插着，让杰洛特喘息不已，呻吟不止。杰洛特的视线变得模糊，有那么一瞬间，在狄拉夫俯身靠近的时候，他觉得他看到了对方的眼睛变成了红色。随后他感觉到狄拉夫外套上那多得数不清的带扣在他胸前拖曳而过，其中一个正抵在他的乳头上。他也不清楚是什么让他逼近高潮的——是令他兴奋的疼痛还是狄拉夫仍衣冠整齐——但他还是脑袋往后抵住床，终于射了出来。好一会儿，他眼前闪过道道白光，阵阵快感从他脊椎根部蔓延开来。 他紧紧缠住狄拉夫的鸡巴，感受着它传递给自己的阵阵快感，在狄拉夫咬住他的时候，试图让快感继续延续下去。

杰洛特感觉到对方的牙齿抵住了他的脖颈，突然变得愈加锐利，狄拉夫张嘴咬了下去，刺破皮肤，_继续深入_。杰洛特刚从第一次高潮中缓过神来，随后又高潮了一次，震颤不已，敏感至极，体会到了冰火两重天的感觉。狄拉夫刺在他脖颈间的牙齿让他感觉像被闪电击中一般。

杰洛特的肺部像着火似的，一切变得模糊起来。随机的画面在他面前飞速闪过，最近遇到过的人，一个女人，一封信，在一片红雾中显现。这对他来说毫无意义。他似乎听到了狄拉夫说话的声音，对方说“我大概会让你活着吧”，但这番话对他来说同样毫无意义。那大概就是他最后的想法了，随后他完全失去了意识。

——————————

他在太阳晒屁股的时候才醒来，几乎都到正午了。好像这是他多年以来第一次睡过头。杰洛特伸了伸懒腰，感觉浑身肌肉酸痛不已。他记得昨晚发生过的最后一件事就是——操。他压根想不起来上次他做爱做到昏过去是什么时候了。他只记得狄拉夫那时候正在咬他。

好吧，至少他还活着呢，按理来说这是个好迹象。他脖子上没有伤口——他往下摁的时候只感觉到是淤青。他的胸膛和两腿有许多抓痕，还都好了大半，除此之外什么伤痕都没有。

关于昨晚的事情如何收尾的回忆十分模糊，所以他只能满不情愿地承认自己可能做了个混合了先前记忆的梦。随后他注意到米黄色的枕头套沾上了几滴血。

_什么鬼？_他又摸了摸脖子，出奇的是什么也没发生。他还是毫发无损。

狄拉夫大概早就溜没影了，不然杰洛特就要给他灌银制药物而不是葡萄酒了。他环视房间，没什么不对劲的地方，只是他的衣服仍然被散乱地扔了一地。门板上出现了一些可疑的抠挖抓痕，他之前并没有发现它们。

操。他可能，大概，跟一只卡塔卡恩上了床。脑海中一一闪过的它们的非人类形态让他不寒而栗。他_真心_希望自己并没有跟卡塔卡恩上床。

不管怎样，他是绝对不会跟兰伯特或者丹德里恩提起这件事的，绝对不。

——————————————

那天他自然问遍了周围左邻右舍，但满月时这儿并没有发生什么可疑的大量失血事故，也没有原因不详的死亡事故。不过的确在别的时候发生过——但都是吸血女妖或者吸血鬼女干的好事。没有听起来像是卡塔卡恩伪装成人类造成的事故。

杰洛特接了吸血女妖委托，拼命让自己不要再想着狄拉夫，还有他可能的原型或者不可能的原型。

效果不错，直到他发现了身上一道遗留的淤青，正好是那天晚上对方在他大腿内侧留下的，但他对此根本没有印象。

结果他开始想念狄拉夫，如隔三秋的那种。

————————————————

杰洛特花了好一会儿测量好尺寸、跟护甲师讨论他想要打造的新护甲原料，等他走出店铺时天色已晚。他走了没几步就注意到有什么不对劲。街上的公爵守卫比往常多出了一些，他们正匆忙地赶着路。他决定跟着他们。

两条街之后他断定是某个大人物神秘地失踪了，但似乎守卫们根本不清楚他到底是怎么神秘地失踪的。这时广场顶端的钟声响起。杰洛特跟着守卫一路跑，跟上他们的速度，正好看到了一个男人——大概是失踪的人——双脚双手都套上了枷锁。他看到守卫面前的犯罪场景周围留下了类似爪印的痕迹。

他在周围到处寻找着蛛丝马迹，一边试图想办法跟守卫队长搭上话以助一臂之力，随后他发现一抹黑影消失在小路当中。他唯一注意到的只有对方异常的长爪，但也足够让他飞奔追逐那个东西了。

他跟着它穿过迷宫一般的小路和通往码头方向的深巷。不管那个东西是什么，它动作很快，非常快，杰洛特在追逐它的过程中开始怀疑对方在故意让自己看到他拐弯的方向。

黑影最后拐进一栋建筑里，消失了。杰洛特放缓脚步，靠近大门，听了听里面的动静。安静，寂静，这房子大概没人住。那只东西也很安静——这意味着它聪明得知道躲起来，这就不好了。杰洛特银剑出鞘，跨过残破的大门，走进房子。

他首先注意到房子内满是灰尘，窗户都被钉上了木板。废弃的屋子。这怪物住在这里吗？但如果这种尺寸的怪物在城里筑巢，肯定会引起注意的。

房子里黑黢黢的，他后悔身上没带猫药了。不知道这只东西是怎么做到在灰尘中不留痕迹的，杰洛特根本没法追踪它。他叹息一声继续走着。这种情况下总是怪物悄悄找上他，从来就没反过来过。他走进的第一间房是空的。没有家具，至少让搜查简单了些。他走到一半，听到了轻微声响从右手边一扇紧闭的门后传来。他小心翼翼地打开门，几乎无声一般，但门后的房间还是空荡荡什么也没有。

“总是老鼠干的好事。”他抱怨着叹道。

下一秒他能感受到的就是他被大得惊奇的力量一把推到门上而且还是脸先砸门的疼痛。他粗略感受到后背抵着人的身体，但等到他挥动银剑往后一刺时，那只东西消失了。操，什么怪物能移动得这么快？

杰洛特后背抵墙，一边检视着房间，寻找着对方可能再次出现的任何迹象。他听到类似笑声一样的声音，低沉却不太像人类发出的，他贴着墙往声音方向走去。昏暗的门口好像站了一个男人。

昏暗的门口好像站了一个男人。杰洛特并不太能看清对方的脸，但感觉有点不对劲。像一把短剑那么长的爪子从对方手上变形延伸出来。

杰洛特试图计算出穿过房间的最佳路线，同时非常想念他的月之尘炸弹，这时候那只东西开口_说话_了。

“哼嗯，你似乎不像上次看到我一样那么兴奋了。”它说道，声音听起来像是从牙齿数量是正常人三倍的嘴里传来的。它认识他，而且，操，杰洛特有个合情合理然而却最显糟心的怀疑。他再次看了看对方的形体，看到了_熟悉_的肩膀形状。

“狄拉夫。”他根本不需要问了。世界上根本不可能有人能一直这么倒霉，然而杰洛特出现了。这已经不是第一次有人前脚跟他上完床，后脚就开始大杀四方了。甚至都不是第一次有人前脚跟他上完床，后脚就被他发现自己根本不是人，但去他的吧，他_喜欢_狄拉夫。他真心希望这次不会发生类似的糟心事。

“_杰洛特。_”狄拉夫轻声低语道，声音听起来并不太像人类的，他往前走一步，微弱的月光透过破烂的百叶窗挥洒在他身上。

好吧，杰洛特非常确定对方不是卡塔卡恩，太好了。

但他绝对是其他怪物，这点没话说。某个脸部带皱纹，牙齿像针一般尖利的怪物。还有爪子呢。杰洛特记起就是这双手拂过他皮肤、扯住他头发、伸进他体内，像是被一拳揍在肚子上一样有些作呕。

“我确实想知道你是不是来这儿找我的。”狄拉夫说道。

“你才杀了个人，很难忽视好吧，尸体就扔在城镇广场。我大概得解决这个问题。”杰洛特慢慢往旁边移，视线一直没有从狄拉夫身上移开，试图找到一个好的进攻角度。狄拉夫有样学样，两人最终慢慢绕圈打转，像是即将开战的猎豹。

杰洛特尽力从那张怪异的脸上识别出狄拉夫的表情，对方看起来有点困惑。他像在寻找什么蛛丝马迹一样，又像先前那样盯着杰洛特。杰洛特可不打算给他什么线索。他向前一步，熟练地执剑发出一击。狄拉夫发出嘶嘶声往后跳开，速度快得几乎无法看见，他紧紧捂住了微微冒烟的肩膀。

对于人类来说那是致命伤，伤口极深，根本没法止血，然而杰洛特眼睁睁看着对方的伤口迅速愈合：“你是个高等吸血鬼。”

狄拉夫的回应就是拍飞杰洛特手中的剑，将他推到了墙边，速度之快让杰洛特根本没机会回击。狄拉夫一只手摁住杰洛特的胸膛，将他控制在原地。他毫不怀疑摁在自己胸前的手能轻易穿透他的护甲。他本能抬手试图推动狄拉夫的肩膀——当然毫无意义，蚍蜉撼树一般。甚至有过之而无不及。

两人距离近得杰洛特不禁看向了狄拉夫的嘴唇。他的_牙齿_。床上的血迹。他想象着这些怪异畸形的尖牙刺进他脖颈的感觉，想起了对方另一部分同时还插在自己体内的感觉，随后立刻试图停止意淫。真不是时候。

“所以，我的确差点成了有史以来第一个死在床上的猎魔人。”杰洛特说道，因为，去他的吧，好像他不还嘴就不会死一样。

“你——”狄拉夫开口说话，一会儿之后，他看起来像是一副要发笑的样子。吸血鬼脸上出现了这种奇怪的表情。下一秒他低吼着伸出另一只手击向杰洛特的脸。

杰洛特试图躲开对方的攻击，但他无处可逃，根本没法躲避狄拉夫。这也就是当他听到近在咫尺的砖墙碎裂的声音时感到惊讶的原因了，他一点疼痛也没感觉到。他谨慎扭头一看，狄拉夫的爪子陷到了墙里。

“也许还想解决这个问题。”杰洛特说道，随后完全不出所料，狄拉夫再次咆哮着将杰洛特往房间另一边扔了过去。

他猛烈地砸穿了墙，倒在另一间房的地上。幸好这堵墙是木板做的，不是砖块，但杰洛特还是花了好一会儿恢复状态。狄拉夫迅速将他又推到了另一堵墙边，尖锐的牙齿离杰洛特的脸极近，让他感觉不太舒服。

“你是谁？”狄拉夫发出嘶嘶声。杰洛特感觉到对方贴着他的脸问出了这个问题。_那你又到底是谁_，他想这么问回去，但他莫名觉得答案并不重要，就算他得到了答案。狄拉夫身上仍带着皮革和杜松的气味，但现在血腥味轻而易举地盖住了其他气味。但对方的气息仍是熟悉的感觉，扰乱了杰洛特的思绪。

“以为你上次已经充分了解我了。”他反而这么答道。对方一定咬了他，这么说那些闪回的片段也是真的了。他从未听说过高等吸血鬼能通过吸血来读心，但他也没听说过他们不能这么做。

“_是吗_？”狄拉夫问道，低沉的声音表明他们想的绝对不是那天晚上的同一部分。但也许他们想到了同一件事，因为狄拉夫凑得更近了，以至于杰洛特能感觉到喷洒在他脖颈间的火热气息，尖锐得过头的牙齿刮擦着他的皮肤。杰洛特绷紧身体，自我安慰着，反正这事已经发生过一次了，他还不是活得好好的。

他感觉到自己的心跳快得让指尖产生了刺痛。

这幅景象维持了好长一段时间，以至于杰洛特的呼吸变得轻浅，空荡房间中的微弱月光似乎都变得明亮了些。

“有趣，”狄拉夫终于打破沉默，“我以为会跟你打得不可开交呢。我怀疑——”他拉近两人之间本来就已经很近的距离，大腿挤到了杰洛特腿间，正好抵住对方半硬的鸡巴。

杰洛特真的想指出跟高等吸血鬼作战无疑是自讨苦吃的事实，这个事实对他来说虽然是个侮辱，但却非常合理。但是他唯一能发出的声音，是随着狄拉夫恰如其分地移动着他的腿让他感到爽快的一声呻吟。

狄拉夫阴郁地轻笑着，杰洛特意识到自己不知不觉倾斜着头部以便让对方更接近自己的脖颈。该死。

“噢，你个_混蛋_——”

剩下的话随着狄拉夫的尖齿刺进他皮肤而消失。操，他刚刚还觉得被这样吸血是不会死的。

一分钟之前杰洛特就在等待对方这么做了，无声地咒骂着狄拉夫的拖延，但现在木正在成舟，他感到了万分的痛苦。他能感觉到刺穿他皮肤的每一个尖刺，而且它们数量过多，刺入过深，他的视线和思绪都开始变得模糊。

等他慢慢恢复，能感觉到身体其他部分的时候，杰洛特清晰感觉到了对方抵在他臀部的硬挺性器。他感觉到狄拉夫收紧了抓住他臀部的手——他什么时候伸的手——随后意识到自己正在扭动着臀部，试图骑着狄拉夫的大腿以便摩擦。

狄拉夫的牙齿移动着，杰洛特不知道它们是要离开还是扎得更深。感觉像火焰从他血管中缓缓喷涌而出，从被咬到的部位开始，直至覆盖全身。皮肤刺痛着，操，他需要对方的触碰。

“这——”杰洛特开口，喘息了好几下才继续说道，“这不公平。”他得到的唯一回答就是一声震颤了他的低沉咆哮。他朝狄拉夫呲牙一笑，试图把一条腿环到对方腰上。他这动作真是生疏得可以，就像他的性暗示一样，因为杰洛特完全没法说出完整的句子，他已经准备好乞求对方触碰他了。在被和他睡过的人杀死的过程中肯定有好的一面，现在杰洛特真心希望这个好的一面是更多的性爱。

他压根不知道狄拉夫正对他做什么，但以防对方再次读他的心，杰洛特试着尽可能生动地回忆着被对方操干的细节。

也正是在这时候狄拉夫的咆哮声变得愈加低沉，将一口细碎牙齿从杰洛特脖子上移开。杰洛特感觉到脑子清醒了些，但燃烧的欲火仍留存其中。脖颈间的伤口传来愈合的痛痒，但这种感觉比之前强烈了十几倍。杰洛特能感觉到皮肤和肌肉正在愈合。_特么怎么做到的_？

“这么快就向我屈服了。你甚至没想过要跟我作战。”狄拉夫说道。他的脸上仍是皱纹和尖齿，但他的语气充满愉快，可去他妈的愉快吧。杰洛特揪住对方的外套将他拉了过来，低吼着亲吻了他。这个亲吻充满了血腥味，真是个糟糕的主意，但杰洛特可不向任何人_屈服_。

狄拉夫一边亲吻着杰洛特，一边将他另一条腿也拉上来环住自己的腰，开始用爪子撕碎对方的护甲。杰洛特含糊地发出抗议声，往后靠到了墙上。

“我喜欢这件护甲。”他说道，同时舔了舔嘴唇的血液。

“可惜它不幸阵亡。”狄拉夫继续毁坏杰洛特的衣服，直到对方身上的皮革和布料纷纷滑落在地，袒露出胸部。

“呃啊。”杰洛特抱怨道，但他并不是不喜欢对方上下摸索他。狄拉夫用炽热的眼神盯着他的脸，让杰洛特双膝一软，思绪停顿。他开始将爪子伸向杰洛特的裤子，力度恰好只能在对方大腿上留下道道红线。杰洛特试图迎合对方的动作，多少能得到更多快感，然而这没起到任何作用。没一会儿杰洛特再次赤身裸体而狄拉夫照样衣冠该死的整齐。狄拉夫俯身舔了舔从杰洛特嘴上流到下巴的血，伸手握住了对方的性器。杰洛特实在有些担心对方这双离他敏感部位这么近的爪子，但狄拉夫开始套弄着他的鸡巴，抚慰和逐渐升温的快感压过了他的担忧。狄拉夫紧了紧握着的手，加快动作，一两分钟的样子，牙齿刮擦着对方脖颈的同时让他高潮了，血管中的欲火骤然爆发。

狄拉夫继续套弄着他的性器，杰洛特仍沉浸在高潮当中，双脚落到了地上，狄拉夫立刻将他翻过身去。杰洛特仅仅来得及在对方把他推到墙上去的时候伸手护住了自己的脸。

“轮到我了。”狄拉夫低吼道，声音听起来更加不友好了。杰洛特感受到手指——谢天谢地不是爪子——插进他体内，还将，_操_，他自己的精液灌了进去。感觉比想象中还要好。杰洛特并没有享受多久这种被开拓得让他发狂的感觉，狄拉夫手指仅是弯了弯，一道白光在杰洛特眼前炸开。他仍在高潮过后的敏感阶段，这种感觉太过强烈以至于接近疼痛。

他无处可逃；只能疼痛得埋头在手臂间含糊地呻吟出来。

就在杰洛特慢慢习惯这种感觉的时候，狄拉夫抽出手指，用自己的性器取而代之插了进去。仅仅只是进了头部，杰洛特已经感觉到自己的肌肉绷紧，抗议着对方的开拓。不知怎的狄拉夫的性器比杰洛特记忆中的要大得多，让他觉得自己不太可能承受得住。狄拉夫尽管下手残忍，但还是放慢速度缓缓挺进，直到全根没入，以非人的力度抓住了杰洛特的臀部。

他一开始便以无情的速度挺动起来，将杰洛特操干得只能忙于撑着墙壁，无暇顾及自己逐渐变硬的鸡巴。他沮丧地低声咆哮着，听到了狄拉夫回应一般的笑声。

“你更喜欢这样，不是吗？”狄拉夫抵着杰洛特后脖子低吼道，“当你发现正在操干你的是一头怪物的时候。”杰洛特感觉到狄拉夫一只手往下，爪子伸向了他的大腿内侧。爪子顶端抵着杰洛特的皮肤，力度堪堪让杰洛特无法判断它们是划破了皮肤还是留下了红痕。皮肤上传来燃烧一般的火热，杰洛特颤抖着，感觉到这阵火扩散开来，全身发热。

对方的尖齿暗示性地抵在他脖颈间，杰洛特倾斜着头，自觉给对方留下更多的空间。“上次就想这么压住你，然后咬你。”狄拉夫说道。杰洛特从对方凶猛的语气中听不出什么意思来。

“你_的确_这么做了。”杰洛特说道，他自己的声音也没好到哪里去。

“不是那样。”狄拉夫改变了角度，杰洛特惊叫一声。“是这里，”他说着，小心翼翼地将牙齿尖端覆盖在杰洛特后脖子上，一边操干了他几下。“想要标记你，这样所有人都知道你是我的了。”

杰洛特无力地低吼着以示抗议，试图假装自己没有颤抖、也没有感受到从尾椎骨传来的逐渐爬升的快感。

“你觉得，你追捕的其他怪物，”狄拉夫继续说着，好像杰洛特已经同意了他的提议一般，“能不能看到、同时也希望你屈服于他们、五体投地？你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

“去你的，我_现在_都没有五体投地。”但他却忍不住浮想联翩，但那样做的话真是太过离谱了，比现在正在做的事还离谱。这个世界的确存在许多体型比人类高大的生物，他们非常强壮，能像狄拉夫那样把杰洛特一把扔开。杰洛特绝不会跟他们中任何一份子上床，但他能感觉到自己的性器因此抽动着，穴肉也箍紧了狄拉夫的性器。

“噢，你_会_的。”狄拉夫低沉笑着说道。他每一记挺入都用力十足，以至于过于激烈，他的爪子再次往下，在杰洛特另一条大腿上留下相应的痕迹。他这次没有一丝停顿，不断操干着杰洛特直到对方感觉到爪子尖端抵住了蛋。

杰洛特整个人紧绷起来，在那双爪子碰到他的性器根部时高潮了。

狄拉夫的动作变快，少了约束，好像他刚才一直在压抑似的。他俯身压住杰洛特，两人躯体紧贴，他再次将牙齿抵在了对方脖子上，在不咬破对方皮肤的情况下用力咬住了对方，就在他想要留下标记的位置。杰洛特感到一阵汹涌而来的恐慌。

随后他_迎合_着对方，感觉到自己的皮肤被咬破。

狄拉夫深深地射在杰洛特体内，发出的咆哮声可能在公国另一边都能被听到。不过杰洛特没什么好抱怨的，因为就在对方咬住自己的一瞬间，他的世界就形成了一道光彩和噪音的旋涡。他差点就又要晕过去了，或者也许他没过多久就会晕倒。两人都在地上，杰洛特根本记不清他是什么时候待在地上的了。他的身体绝对不会多重高潮而没有休息间隙的。但也许是他失血导致的。

当狄拉夫动身站起的时候，杰洛特仍躺在地上气喘吁吁。_操_。

等到他恢复体力能坐起来的时候，狄拉夫已经整理好装束，站到门边了。他现在变成了人型，然而满脸的鲜血毁了他迷人的笑容。他朝杰洛特微微颔首，话也没说就变成了一道红黑相间的烟雾，消失了。

“混蛋。”杰洛特有感而发。后脖子的疼痛表明这个伤口不会像其他咬伤一样那么容易愈合。

好一会儿过去，他的双腿才能动弹。

就在这时他想起了自己新护甲的命运，随即再次开始骂骂咧咧。最后他只能偷了一条床单裹到腰上回了旅馆。他绝对不是鲍克兰第一个以这种方式结束夜晚的人。

幸好天色已晚，杰洛特也擅长潜行，因为当他回到房间里时唯一能注意到的只有他脸上的血迹。真的很多血。

杰洛特调查了狄拉夫杀死的人。他接到了很多报酬丰厚的委托，所有委托的原因似乎都是那个死者造成的，所有当另一具布满爪痕的尸体出现时他一点也不惊讶，新死者与当地所有帮派都有过交易。当每个人都是吃人不吐骨头的恶兽时，他真的很难决定应该保护谁。

当他被召见来解决这些谋杀案时他还是有些惊讶的，特别是女公爵似乎并不知道杰洛特已经在陶森特待了一段时间。

当他必须把尸块从河里钓出来的时候他真的很不爽。他因此得到了狄拉夫的戒指。尤其是在不久之前他的屁股里还插着狄拉夫的鸡巴，现在脖子上仍挂着某种类似于印记的咬痕，这种让他浑身不自在的亲密感真的很不对劲。

当他发现米尔顿的尸体时他彻底_被惹毛_了。

这次他毫不犹豫地跟着狄拉夫踏进了仓库。狄拉夫反而没有试图躲起来。

“您这尸体藏得可真够好的啊。”杰洛特的声音因为怒气而变得不近人情。

狄拉夫一言不发，只是瞥了瞥杰洛特手中的月之尘炸弹。他往旁边移动，杰洛特也如此为之。两人像即将开战的动物绕着圈子走动着。

“他——”杰洛特首先开口说话，深呼吸了一下以平复不知道什么心情，“米尔顿做了什么以至落得这个下场？”

“我不知道。”狄拉夫说道，他盯着杰洛特的眼神中带着奇怪的热度。杰洛特大为光火，已经准备徒手杀死他。只是，他又在狄拉夫脸上看到了那副表情。两人相识的那天晚上对方也是这个表情，好像他要从杰洛特脸上找到些什么一样。就好像——

“你产生了怀疑。”他大声说道，语气确凿，“你怀疑我。这也太——”什么。“什么？”

杰洛特生气之余心里却止不住困惑，狄拉夫一副并不打算解释的样子，这样的话他只需要给他一发月之尘炸弹就行了。狄拉夫的回敬是将他扔穿了几堵墙，从那刻起事情就急转直下。

杰洛特仅记得在狄拉夫撕碎自己的衣服之前把护甲解了开来。

——————————————

当他们的动作被打断时，两人正身处仓库中央，因为这栋建筑连一堵坚固的墙都没有。

“狄拉夫，_听着_，你不能——”话说到一半时，突然一个熟悉得出奇的声音传了过来。

这副场景，对于不那么善于观察的人来说，他们看起来就像在打架一样，但是杰洛特袒胸露乳，两把剑扔在了远处墙角边。两人腰带松开，杰洛特的双手正抓在狄拉夫头发上。

狄拉夫收回尖齿，扭头看向来人，杰洛特也看向某个敢在猎魔人和吸血鬼眼皮子底下溜进来的人。

“他怎么——_雷吉斯_？”这怎么可能呢。

“你们认识。”狄拉夫说道，他对雷吉斯还活着的事实显然_没有_感到惊讶。

“我们——是的。我们的确认识，我的朋友，”雷吉斯说道，“你也认识他，现在看来这一点非常明显。”

“所以，呃。”杰洛特试图想出点别的话。他的大脑丝毫不起帮助，一片空白。

狄拉夫终于收回放在杰洛特臀部的手，往后退了一步。呵，想得美。杰洛特揪住对方的衬衫，瞪了他一眼。

“你可_别_想着变成烟雾一走了之然后留我一个人在这解释。”狄拉夫似乎被对方居然想将自己强行留在这里的想法逗笑了。杰洛特不知道丢在哪里的外套中肯定还有一颗月之尘炸弹，而且他现在一副想马上找到它的样子。“哼啊。”杰洛特恐吓他一声，随后转身面向雷吉斯，_后者_——

正目不转睛地盯着自己的脖子看，罕见地沉默了下来。他脖子后是狄拉夫留给他的咬痕。

也就是这时候，他听到了公爵守卫们在仓库外传来的声音。

杰洛特深呼吸着，缓缓呼气，为自己踏足维吉玛南部感到深切的后悔。


End file.
